The Gordon Research Conference on Neural Plasticity has been held in alternate years since 1977 in July at Brewster Academy, Wolfeboro, New Hampshire. We are requesting partial support for the Conference planned for July 16-21, 1995. The Gordon Research Conferences were established to stimulate scientific interchange in an informal setting. Uninhibited discussion is fostered by a rule prohibiting publication of the meetings and presentations, or indeed their citation. This format has proved particularly useful for the Conference on Neural Plasticity, a highly interdisciplinary meeting in which the subject of modifiability of the nervous system is examined at the molecular, cellular and systems levels. The participants in this meeting come from varied backgrounds (biochemical, pharmacological, anatomical, electrophysiological, behavioral, and computational) and find the opportunity for free exchange of ideas and information highly stimulating. For the 1995 Conference, one evening has been set aside for a keynote talk by Dr. George Yancopolous of Regeneron, a leading scientist in the area of neurotrophins and.their role in development and plasticity. The remaining eight sessions will focus on specific issues of current interest. The formal speaking time is limited to allow for ample discussion. As in past conferences, poster sessions will provide a further stimulus for mixing and discussion. Past participants have found that these informal interactions are one of the distinct advantages of the Gordon Conference format. The proposed program for 1995 includes sessions on: a) Gene targeting and plasticity of cells, circuits and behavior. b) Localization, translation, and function of RNA in Dendrites: Potential relevance to synaptic plasticity. c) Neocortical plasticity: are developmental and adult plasticity related? d) Long term depression. e) Target effects on synaptic function. f) Synaptic plasticity and activity; vital dyes and imaging synaptic function and plasticity. g) Organization of postsynaptic proteins at the synapse. h) Synaptic vesicle proteins and synaptic release.